


Ten Years With You

by newdog14



Series: Felix Month 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Felix Month 2019, Sad, blood mentions, felinette - Freeform, nothing too graphic, ten years together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdog14/pseuds/newdog14
Summary: Ten years.For ten years, Félix had been Chat Noir, fighting by Ladybug’s side. He had been a hero, a partner, a friend, and for these past two years, a boyfriend. For ten years, Félix had gotten to know Marinette both in and out of the mask, and when the pair finally shared their identities with one another, his only question was how he hadn’t seen it on his own.For ten years, Marinette and Félix had been fighting evil and protecting Paris. They were the perfect team, and they’d won every battle they’d ever fought.Until today, anyway.





	Ten Years With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomQueenliness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueenliness/gifts).



> Happy birthday Queenie!!! I'm sorry this is sad, but like, you DID ask me for angst, so I did my best. I hope you like it! <3
> 
> This is both a birthday present and an answer to Prompt 10 of Felix Month: Ten Years Together. Enjoy!

Ten years. 

For ten years, Félix had been Chat Noir, fighting by Ladybug’s side. He had been a hero, a partner, a friend, and for these past two years, a boyfriend. For ten years, Félix had gotten to know Marinette both in and out of the mask, and when the pair finally shared their identities with one another, his only question was how he hadn’t seen it on his own.

For ten years, Marinette and Félix had been fighting evil and protecting Paris. They were the perfect team, and they’d won every battle they’d ever fought. Until today, anyway.

“Chat Noir!”

Ladybug’s scream cut through the air, pulling Félix’s attention away from the civilians he’d been rescuing, and when his eyes found his partner it felt like a shot of ice in his veins.  _ I won’t make it in time. _

Even as he thought it he was running forward anyway. Ladybug screamed again, and Félix pushed himself to move faster, to defy his limits and get to her before it was too late. But she was just too far away.

“Marinette!”

* * *

The day had started out so normally. School had been the same as ever, with the exception of his lunch date with Marinette. Usually they ate with their friends or at Marinette’s house, but today Félix had felt like doing something special and had taken her to a nice bistro within walking distance of their school. It had been fun, and Marinette had been smiling, and it had made the rest of the day seem brighter.

After school Félix had met up with his girlfriend on the top of the Eiffel Tower, and they had begun their afternoon patrol, and that was when everything started to go wrong. In retrospect, it probably would have been a good idea to change their day time patrol route more often, but it had never seemed necessary before.

They’d been running the same route for ten years, and today that meant getting ambushed in one of the busiest areas of Paris. There were no words from their attacker, no threats or calls for them to hand over their miraculouses. Félix had never seen an akuma like this, wasn’t even sure it  _ was _ an akuma, really. They were less extravagant than akumas usually were, no bright colors or raging emotions or quirky weapons either.

What they  _ did  _ have were knives, twin swords, and a clear desire to murder Paris’ heroes.

The fight began on the rooftops, but it wasn’t long before the three of them had dropped onto the streets. The streets that were still filled with civilians, because no one in this city had the sense to run away anymore. The heroes danced around the stoic villain, dodging blades at every turn, but then the knives were being thrown and the civilians were in danger.

“Chat, crowd control!”

He was moving before she finished speaking, carefully herding people away while deflecting any stay knives that were in danger of hitting anyone. He didn’t even realize how far he’d gotten from Ladybug until it was too late.

“Chat Noir!”

She’d been hit. There was a knife in her right shoulder and Félix was too far away to defend her. Even with his enhanced speed, he wasn’t fast enough to close the distance between them. The villain had another knife in hand, and Félix barely even saw the blade flash before it was buried in Ladybug’s thigh. She screamed as she went down, and Félix couldn’t stand to think of Ladybug, of  _ Marinette _ , making such a harsh and terrifying sound.

The villain was advancing on her, their swords drawn and their steps slow enough to feel like torture. They could take their time because Félix had gone too damn far. One blade caught the sunlight as it was lifted high, and Félix was _ so close _ but not nearly close enough to stop them when the blade came down.

“Marinette!”

Cold steel whipped through the air, and in the blink of an eye the sidewalk was spattered with red. The villain held her up for just long enough to take the earrings from her, and Félix’s blood boiled at the thought of that monster touching her. 

“No!” He was close now, close enough to see the eyes that had once been so full of life and warmth fade with the magic of Ladybug. The earrings were gone by the time Félix reached her, and so was the villain. “No, no, Marinette, no, don’t leave me.”

He was too late. Marinette’s eyes were dull and cold, nothing like they should have been, and the red that covered her now made him sick to think about. He pulled her toward him anyway, pulling her head into his lap as he muttered nonsense pleas for her to be okay.

For ten years, Félix had protected her. He’d been her partner and her friend, and he’d always kept her safe. For ten years, the two of them had been fighting evil and protecting Paris. For ten years, his life had been perfect, because Marinette had been in it.

And in ten minutes he’d failed her utterly.


End file.
